


Never Letting You Go

by Lucifers_Trash_Stash



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Getting Back Together, Makeup Sex, Mando Being Sassy, Manhandling, One Shot, Possessive Sex, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_Trash_Stash/pseuds/Lucifers_Trash_Stash
Summary: After breaking up with Mando, you never wanted to see him again. But things are never cut and dry like that.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 202





	Never Letting You Go

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is a recent fic I finished with the prompts for body worship, makeup sex, and rough/primal sex with Mando (with some fluff sprinkled in because I couldn't resist). Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy! <3

You never expected to cross paths with Mando again. The Galaxy was expansive, and as a fellow bounty hunter you were certain that you would travel so often that you would never have to see him. But lo and behold, not even three months later you spotted him in a seedy tavern after a rough job. You were in no mood for him after the day you had, so you nursed your drink at the counter as you were fully aware of him staring at you from the far end of the counter. 

After you drained your glass, another one was suddenly provided to you by the bartender. At your raised eyebrow, he gestured and said, “Compliments of the Mando.”

You glared at Mando from across the counter. “Tell him I don’t need his pity booze,” you spat and insisted on ordering your own drink and paying for it with your own credits. You had no idea why he was here anyways. He never took his helmet off so there was never any need for him to be in a bar. If he thought that staring at you was going to get you to talk to him, then he was dead wrong.

That was, before you had slammed down more booze as the night went on. He pissed you off to no end, staring from the end of the bar on his high and mighty pedestal. Too good for anyone else. With a huff, you slammed your glass on the counter and pushed yourself away from the table, stomping over to where he sat. All he did was watch as you approached him. You pointed at him angrily between where his eyes would be and growled, “What is your fucking problem?”

“I just want to talk.” 

“There’s nothing to talk about.” Your hands went to your hips as you sat there in silence, seething at the fact that he was seemingly unmoved by the altercation. “You self-absorbed, emotionally constipated buckethead!”

“I thought you said there was nothing to talk about.” 

“This is exactly why I left your sorry ass,” you scoffed. “Because all you want to do is act like a smartass instead of just talking to anyone about your feelings.”

“Ay, break it up lovebirds,” a rather intimidating man chuckled from his table behind you. His goons laughed along with him, but all you could see was red. 

“We’re _not_ lovebirds, you jackasses,” you said, reaching into your holster to grab your stun gun. But before you could do that, Mando shoved you from behind, grabbing your right hand by the wrist and gripping the bicep of your other arm while leading you towards the door. 

Your face was burning with hatred and embarrassment as the men whooped with laughter that was audible until Mando led you outside. When he let you go, you whipped around and yelled, “What the fuck!? You don’t have any business butting into my life anymore!”

“Are you fixing to get yourself killed?” Mando asked, leaning down as he towered over you. “Or is that what you wanted? To get into trouble so I would have to rescue your pretty little behind?”

You made a loud, offended exclamation as you threw your hands up into the air. “No, that’s what _you_ wanted! Some meek submissive girl to fawn all over the big strong hero.” You jabbed your finger against his breastplate. “You never liked that I wanted to know more about your life. You got to hear every fucking thing about me but as soon as it was your turn you clammed up. All you wanted was a hole to fuck, not a person!”

Mando’s helmet was mere inches from yours now, his voice low and dangerous. “You talk about how I’m self absorbed when it was all about you. As soon as I didn’t pipe up you left in the night without so much as a goodbye.”

“We’d been together for months and I knew nothing about you!”

You both were suddenly aware of the onlookers that were beginning to form outside the bar. With a grunt, Mando gripped your bicep again and tugged you away. As you tried to protest, Mando hissed, “You want to talk? Fine. Let’s talk.”

It wasn’t a far walk to his ship, and as soon as you both boarded, he shut the hanger door behind him and pinned your body against the wall behind you. You shoved at him, but he was bigger and stronger than you and had you subdued easily. “Do you really think I thought you were only a hole to fuck?” When you scowled at him, one of his hands trailed down your hip. “Haven’t I already proven before that you’re far more than that?”

“What are you doing?” you asked, flustered at the sudden closeness. His hard body had you pinned, your chest pressed against his as he stroked your sides gently. 

“Did you think I really didn’t care when you left?” His voice dropped as his large gloved hands kneaded your hips, pulling you tightly to him. One of his hands trailed up your belly and cupped your breast. “That I didn’t miss this?” The hand travelled up to your neck, squeezing gently as you whimpered. His voice caught for a moment. “That I didn’t miss you?”

You weren’t sure what had gotten into you, but that familiar hunger was stirring deep in your belly, and it was almost like all of your feelings for him came flooding back in an instant. You never thought he had missed you like you missed him. That he thought about you when you left. “Mando,” you whimpered, looking at your reflection in his helmet.

“Din.” When you stared up at him blankly for a moment, he clarified, “My name is Din.”

A brief moment of silence hung between you. And then, in a small voice you whispered, “Din.”

That was all it took. Your hands gripped his armor-clad shoulders as he ripped your clothes off, ruining them in the process. But you didn’t care. His heavy breathing as he possessively groped your exposed form spurned you on, and you arched into his touch to keep him going. With a low growl he leaned down to yank your pants down your ankles, freeing you from them before harshly ripping the thin material of your panties from your body. You gasped in shock at the action, but his fingers rubbing along your already soaking folds only made you louder.

“You want this too.” It was less a question and more a statement of fact, but that didn’t stop you from eagerly agreeing that yes, you very much wanted this. You wanted him to take you again, and you knew he was more than happy to provide. 

As he lifted your body up the wall, you keened in need as you wrapped your legs around him. You held tightly to his shoulders as he reached down to free himself. He grunted in frustration as it was taking him too long to be inside you again. 

But when he finally was released, it took no effort at all to sink into you, your mouth hung open in silent ecstasy as he bottomed out within you. You missed how thick he was, how much he filled you with him. He groaned loudly in your ear, his helmet falling onto the crook of your neck, the metal cool against your flushed skin. 

“Mine.” With a quick motion he thrust up into you, making you cry out at the suddenness of it. “You’re. All. _Mine_.” With each word he thrust deeper inside as he pumped you up and down on his cock. 

There were no words to describe the sensation, and you simply held on as tightly as you could. One hand gripped the back of his neck, holding his head to you as he set a ruthless pace. He continued to claim you, repeating those words like a mantra as he fully made you his again. His cock throbbed within you, and your walls tightened around him, and amidst your keening wails you were certain neither of you could hold on for much longer at this rate.

His hips began to stutter, and he grunted from how tightly you wrapped around him. He was gasping now, eager to chase the feeling until he pulled every last drop of pleasure from your body. “Din, please,” you whimpered, the only words you were able to manage. It was like hearing his name sent a shudder through his body, and he stilled inside you, feeling his warm seed fill you to the brim. His breath caught as you wailed when your own end hit you, the pleasure crashing over you as you held as tightly as you could to him. After a few moments he slumped against the wall with you, holding your thighs up as the two of you panted heavily in each other’s arms.

“I’m never letting you go again,” he whispered. “You’re mine.”

“Me neither,” you sighed, wrapping him up in a tight hug as your chests heaved against each other while you both struggled for air. You knew fully well that Din had more plans for the both of you tonight, so you did your best to catch your breath before he decided he was ready to take you again.


End file.
